Albert: The Bulldog
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Arthur gets a bulldog, and seems to forgot to tell Alfred about it. Small America/England, I guess.


It all started one rainy afternoon in good ole London. Arthur was walking down the sidewalk, muttering about the bad weather as he held his umbrella, getting absolutely drenched. He wished for better weather, but the weatherman promised a whole week's worth of rain. So, as the upset British man walked down the wet and soggy streets of London, something caught his eye.

He stopped right in front of a pet store. A couple of children had their faces pressed against the window, cooing over the puppies on display. Arthur normally had no interest in pets whatsoever, but one puppy caught his eye, and it was just too cute to pass up. He walked up to the window and looked at the puppy. A cute little bulldog. The puppy barked, wagging it's tail. Arthur pressed his hand on the window and the puppy licked where his hand was. The sight made Arthur's heart melt and he went inside to purchase the puppy right away.

Arthur decided to name the puppy, Albert. He seem like to be an Albert anyway. He purchased everything that a growing puppy needs, and obedience books to train the puppy. Albert was a proud English Bulldog. He stayed by Arthur's side a lot and made a very good watchdog as he grew.

One day, a certain American cheeseburger eater came in unannounced while Arthur was in his office, reading over documents and sipping tea. Alfred walked in, looking around with a silly grin on his face. Arthur's house wasn't that big and Alfred had a hunch where the British man was.

"Hey, old man! Where you at?" Alfred called out.

Alfred made a turn and stopped suddenly when he saw the bulldog, lying on a very plush and large dog-bed. Alfred chuckled, bending down. The bulldog was asleep, actually snoring.

"I didn't know Artie got a dog." Alfred said, smiling. The dog snorted, licking his chops. Alfred made a face, shaking his head. "Pretty ugly for a dog."

"I'll have you know Albert is a perfect creation and a high pure-bred."

Alfred turned around to see Arthur glaring at him, his arms crossed. Alfred grinned, getting back up. "Artie! You should of gotten a more better-looking dog, like a Beagle. Those dogs are super cute."

"Albert is cute all on his own, thank you very much. What are you doing here anyway?" Arthur asked, still glaring.

"Can't I pay you a visit, old man?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"I am _not_ old!" Arthur yelled, lightly blushing.

Alfred just laughed and Arthur just glared. Unknown to them, Albert woke up, licking his chops. He quickly noticed a stranger was in the house and upsetting his owner. Instincts took over and Albert hobbled out of his dog-bed and went up to Alfred, barking at him.

Alfred looked down at the barking England Bulldog and grinned. "Ha-ha, he looks even funnier when he's awake!"

"Stop making fun of my dog, you git!" Arthur said, glaring.

Albert growled at the stranger and barked even more loudly now. He wasn't going to let this stranger get away with it! He launched out and bit Alfred's leg. Alfred squawked in surprise and try to shake the dog off. Albert had a tight hold on Alfred's leg and growled. The dog tore off a piece of Alfred's pants and growled.

"Artie! Your dog just attacked me!" Alfred complained.

"Don't call me that! And it's your own fault for teasing him! Albert, come."

Albert obeyed and came up to Arthur. He dropped the piece of clothing in his mouth and looked up at Arthur. He barked happily as if he was asking if he done a good thing. Arthur smiled lovingly at his pet and picked up the piece of clothing. He petted Albert, cooing him.

"Yes, good dog. You make a good watchdog, don't you? Yes you do, you lovable oaf. Yes, someone is gonna get a treat and that's you, Albert! Yes, goooood dog!"

Albert panted happily, wagging his tail. Meanwhile, Alfred was pouting and glaring at Arthur. He was sure Arthur was saying all those things on purpose.

"Why are you complimenting him? He attacked me!" Alfred said.

"I already said that was your own fault, you idiot." Arthur said.

"Well...can't you at least fix my pants for me? I can't go back looking like this." Alfred asked, pouting.

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. "I suppose. Come on, you."

Alfred smiled and tried to go over to give Arthur a hug, when Albert growled at him, showing his teeth as a warning. Alfred backed away and Albert huffed at him, staying close to his owner. Arthur chuckled, amused as he walked away, Albert following him. Alfred frowned and followed as well, keeping a distance from Arthur and his bulldog.

"Still pretty ugly for a dog." Alfred muttered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **GOD. I needed to write _something_! I am seriously trying to get over a Writer's Block.

Anyway, here's some America/England, I guess. I just wrote this and this came out. Sorry that it's so short.

I highly believe Arthur owns an English Bulldog, by the way. =3=

R/R please~!


End file.
